All Her Fault
by Diggy-MO
Summary: All Soul wants is for Blair to stop trying to suffocate him with her boobs, and when Maka proposes that he get a girlfriend to ward off the pervy cat, he's suddenly unsure of what he feels for his meister(and vice versa).
1. A Solution?

Maka hurriedly scampered home through the rain. She had a bright yellow umbrella and matching boots, but that still didn't keep her from getting wet. Rain could be beautiful, serene even. In places like Death City, it just made things soggy and disgusting. She imagined the soft couch in the living room. A warm blanket wrapped around her, a book in hand, and maybe even some hot chocolate would be awesome.

The door creaked slowly as Maka entered the apartment she shared with Soul. She made sure to lock the door tight before she shed her rain boots on the mat. Today had been a tough day at school and she was looking forward to doing her homework and maybe hanging out with the others later.

She felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach when she didn't hear a lazy "Hey Maka", or spot her nonchalant weapon partner sprawled out on the couch. He would normally be playing Final Fantasy or napping. Instead, the house seemed empty... And dead silent. That was a rare occurrence.  
It was certainly possible that he hadn't come home yet. _Wait,_ she pondered. _I saw him run home after school._ Why had he been in such a hurry? She deposited her backpack in her room and set out to find Soul.  
She peered into the kitchen from behind the fridge. Wooden cupboards and a checkered tile floor greeted her. Maka huffed in exasperation. She didn't have the patience to do an all out search at the moment. Besides, she was almost one hundred percent sure that he was just up to something dumb, not in any real danger.  
She cracked open the door to the bathroom. Of course there would be no one in here if the door were unlocked. Maka and Soul were both careful about locking the bathroom door when they went in. They were opposite genders living under the same roof at an interesting age. The awkwardness was already at a high level without accidental peeping incidents...  
There was one more place she could expect to find him though. She bounced down the hall, stopping when she reached the decorated door to his room. Maybe she shouldn't go in there... Her imagination was starting to creep up on her as she stared a hole through the door, and she didn't like it. Her stubbornness reared its head as she was about to turn back. She needed to find out what the heck was up with Soul!  
She gave the door a tentative knock. "S-Soul?"

"Wh-who goes there?" came the anxious reply.

"It's me, Maka you idiot!" it was irritating that he didn't recognize her voice. It wasn't that hard to tell!

"I don't believe you!" he whimpered. "You'll have to answer a question only the real Maka could answer!"

"Fine," Maka sighed. "Fire away".

"You have fat ankles."

"ARGHHH WHY YOU! THAT'S NOT EVEN A QUESTION! I'M OVER HERE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOUR JUST BEING AN IDIOT IN THERE! IF I GET IN THERE I'M GONNA SCRAMBLE YOUR BRAINS WITH MY PHYSICS TEXTBOOK," she shouted.

"Yep that's Maka..." he cringed, opening the door slowly.

"What are you doing in there?" She saw a mix of blankets and pillows, shaped similarly to a fort.

He stared at her, his expression reminding her of a lost puppy.

"C'mon," she whipped around, her skirt twirling. "You can tell me while we do the dishes"

* * *

She handed him a plate to dry. "So what's going on with you?"

He shuddered. "It's...Blair."

Maka felt a familiar twinge of annoyance but she pushed it down. "What do you mean?"

"She keeps...shoving her boobs in my face...way more than usual" he hugged himself. "I'm gonna die of blood loss at this rate... This is so not cool."

"There's gotta be a way to make her stop," Maka pondered, a hand on her chin.

"I wish," Soul grumbled. "It's near impossible."

"We could lock her in a room," she volunteered. "Then she wouldn't be able to escape!"

"Wouldn't she be able to use her pum-pum whatever magic to escape?" Soul replied.

"True," Maka raked the recesses of her mind for more ideas. "We could spay her."

"Umm...?" Soul really didn't have a response to that.

"Or you could get a girlfriend!" she piped up suddenly.

"Ehhh..Let's go with the spaying idea instead," he groaned nervously.

"Think about it Soul!" Maka reasoned. "She only does it as a joke, probably `cause you don't really tell her to stop. But if you had a girlfriend, she'd see how serious you were about whatever girl it was, and she'd probably stop. Besides, I'm pretty sure spaying is kinda risky for a female. At least more risky than neutering I think."

"You could always Maka Chop her," he joked with a chuckle.

He quieted when she gave him an annoyed glance.

"How am I gonna get a girlfriend anyways?" he whined.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you," Maka smiled down at the cup she was washing. "Surprisingly, you're not the only one who thinks you're cool."

All Soul could do was stare at her. It was one of those rare moments where Maka showed her softer side. He felt a bit of pride knowing that he'd probably witnessed most-if not _all_ those moments. Warmth creeped up on his cheeks and he quickly replied before she looked up and noticed.

"Uhh yeah sure," he grumbled impulsively.

"It's settled then!" she yelled, springing up from the sink. "We're gonna find you a girlfriend!"

She pranced down the hall, disappearing into her room. Soul sighed, scratching the back of his head. He felt slightly uneasy about this idea of hers. It was true that he wanted Blair to quit her antics...But a girlfriend? He wasn't sure he wanted that. He felt content with his life at this point. Being Maka's weapon was enough for him. He was too cool for a girlfriend.

He glowered at the unwashed dishes like they were the source of his problems. _Should I finish these up for her?_ The lure of gaming, or watching TV, maybe even annoying Maka would assuredly be more fun. Despite this, his hands plunged into the soapy water, swirling around for the submerged sponge. He fished it out of the sink and scrubbed a greasy frying pan. _A girlfriend huh? Maybe it'll be good for me_. He sighed. _This is gonna be interesting...and possibly uncool._


	2. Speculation

"Kim maybe? No...she likes Ox.." Maka mumbled under her breath. "Well maybe Jackie then? No..she might like Harvar.."

"Maka? What are you rambling on about?" Liz inquired.

It was the wonderful period of lunch, and the gang had all sat around a large table to eat in peace. Maka had been spacing out, randomly mumbling the names of girls she knew. Her food was steadily growing cold, and her friends were the tiniest bit concerned for her.

"She's trying to find me a girlfriend," Soul sighed. "She thinks It'll make Blair leave me alone."

There was a collective look of confusion from the people sitting at the table. Kid, Patty and Liz stared at him like he was stupid, Black*Star raised his eyebrows, and Tsubaki gave him a nervous smile. Soul looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. There were a few seconds of pause before Liz spoke again.

"Ummmm... A girlfriend? Really?" Liz sputtered.

"What's the big deal?" Soul demanded, his temper rising.

"It's just-" Liz began.

"I thought you liked Maka and Maka liked you," Patty chimed in before she could be shushed.

Maka snapped out of her train of thought and slammed down on the table roughly, shooting up from her chair. They couldn't possibly be serious. "Wh-what?! That's insane! I don't like that lazy idiot!" she shouted, pointing at him

"Pfft! Who'd ever date a flat chested girl like her anyways," Soul muttered, staring across the room, chin resting on his palm.

"I think you would," Black*Star teased, smiling.

The synchronization of their movements was close to perfect as Soul and Maka chopped him violently on the head. They regained their composure quickly, sitting down with equal amounts of red on their cheeks. Patty started to laugh uncontrollably at Black*Star twitching on the floor.

"Now now," Tsubaki squeaked, trying to calm the group down.

"I kind of agree with Patty," Kid remarked, folding his arms. "You do seem to care about each other at a higher level than regular friends."

"You too Kid?!" Maka whined. "How are you guys even coming to these conclusions?!"

"Yeah!" Soul backed her up. "How does that even make sense?"

"Oh, I dunno.. You're only straight, best friends and tell each other practically everything," Liz joked sarcastically. "You live in the same house, not to mention you both have sacrificed yourselves for the other countless times."

"That's what a weapon's supposed to do for his meister," Soul growled. "Nothin' out of the ordinary."

"So what you're tellin' me, is that you wouldn't mind if Maka dated someone that wasn't you?" Black*Star asked. "Like Kid, or Kilik... Or me?"

The idea of Black*Star dating Maka, hugging her, kissing her, touching her... Soul felt powerful anger stir within him. It was similar to the black blood, but it felt worse. Way worse. Possessiveness, jealousy and protectiveness swirled themselves into his emotions. He didn't want anyone to touch her, or love her like that. It just seemed wrong to him. The thing was, he didn't understand why.

"I would mind," he admitted solemnly. "Only `cause you wouldn't deserve her."

He excused himself from the table and gathered his stuff. Everyone watched him silently as he retreated from the table into the depths of the DWMA. The spotlight resumed, this time on Maka.

"D-don't look at me!" Maka pouted, her cheeks red. "I dunno what's up with him!"

"What about you Maka?"

"What about me what?" She really was confused about this whole conversation. What did her bond with Soul have to do with anything?

"How do you feel about Soul?" Liz's remark was stunningly direct. "I'm sure you're not exactly thrilled about a bunch of girls sending him partner request letters".

"Ummmm.." Of course she wasn't okay with it, he was _her_ weapon! on the other hand, it seemed pretty normal to her what she felt for Soul, but now that she was being asked, it felt difficult to relay the bond they had.

"Soul's my weapon! Of course I'm mad about the letters..." Maka began. "I don't want him to belong to anyone else. I wouldn't be able to fight without him! He's...He's my best friend.."

"C'mon Maka!" Liz confronted her. "Tell us the complete truth. What you feel isn't supposed to be logical, not like writing a paper."

Maka stared down at her less than room temperature food. She'd never really been at a loss for words like this. She'd fought kishins, witches, and tons of evil things that inhabited the earth. Yet, here she was, reduced to silence by a simple question. The more she thought about it, the more she was unable to define whatever it was she was trying to grasp.

"I...I don't know.." she whispered.


	3. A Bit Distracting, Maybe Some Chaos

Never had Maka encountered difficulty when trying to pay attention in class. When it came to school she was dead serious. Even now, after Soul had become a death scythe, she still wished to be the best. She _would_ outshine her Mama and her stupid Papa. She wished she could remind herself, or smack herself back into reality. The only thing her conscience would allow in her mind was how her weapon partner had stalked off when interrogated. She was in no place to scrutinize him, when she had stuttered and stumbled on her words like an idiot. She just couldn't find an answer to Liz's question. It distantly occurred to Maka that she didn't quite fully know what the range of that question was in her own emotions.

Well, Soul was obviously her best friend. There was no one who knew her better than him, and vice versa. He was her weapon, so they constantly put their lives on the line for each other, with no hint of hesitation. Her thoughts stopped at that point. She felt a twinge in her chest, a light airy feeling. The sensation was very foreign. She did tend to lean on him while they watched TV, but that was just because she was tired! And she did feel warm inside when they accidentally touched.. _But that probably doesn't mean anything!_

She pushed away those thoughts, eyes shut tightly. This ridiculousness would only serve as a distraction! She'd missed the whole lecture! Good thing she was forty assignments ahead, or she'd be in trouble. Plus she was supposed to be finding Soul a girlfriend to ward of Blair's seduction attempts. She gave up on trying to think altogether, and decided to hastily shove all her things into her backpack.

Little did the scythe meister know that her weapon was having a similar (if not the same) confliction. _What was I thinking yesterday, stomping off like that?! That was completely uncool! _It couldn't be helped. Black*Star's question had been so infuriating, that he had to go cool off before his anger engulfed him. Why did he care so much anyways? Of course he didn't want just anyone to date his meister, knowing what had happened with her mother. He just wanted to protect her, like a weapon should...Right?

He wasn't so sure of that fact as he stumbled out of the classroom. Luckily Soul's thoughts couldn't reel him in as he bumped into something right outside the classroom door. Vision worked its way into his eyes against his daydream, and the thing he bumped into was revealed to be a girl. She was shorter than Maka with two pigtails and a clip shaped like a skull. She wore a white blouse with a bow tied at the top, and a light skirt of respectable length. Her gaze bored into him like he was some sort of higher power, making him slightly uneasy and annoyed.

"Uhhh how may I help you?" he asked, trying to hide the irritation he was feeling.

"Would you...go out with me, Soul?" she murmured suddenly, fidgeting.

He groaned internally. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with something like this. She seemed like a nice girl, but she just wasn't his type. Granted his type was probably somewhere in the range of blond, athletic, green-eyed girls that loved to read. He pondered his options. He did want Blair to quit her antics, that had to stop completely. Maka had been worrying herself up and down trying to find a girlfriend for him, and he hated it when she overthought and was high-strung. The girl also seemed shy. Maybe it would help boost her self-confidence, even if it was only for a little while. Thus, the basis of a plan was formed.

* * *

Maka watched Soul from the other side of the room, her heart pounding. She knew that girl... She was the girl that had followed them, when they were trying to find out what was going on in the death room. She was in the envy chapter of the Book of Eibon. She had told Maka that she was no good for Soul, and had criticized her ability to wield him. Her confidence had greatly wavered because of her. It could have costed her and Soul's lives. Her hands melded into tight fists, and her entire conscience was hell bent on breaking up that conversation.

Nervousness slightly dampened her resolve. What if the girl was the same as she had been in the envy chapter? What if Soul liked talking to her? She had been trying to find him a girlfriend, who was she to deny him his pick? Maka still felt a twinge of something that felt a little stronger than irritation. Her breath hitched as the girl spoke.

"Would you.. Go out with me Soul?" she asked quietly.

Maka felt her heart drop. It was as if she had hit the ground harshly after a really high leap. She prayed to God that Soul wouldn't say yes. In the back of her mind, she expected him not to. This girl had come out of nowhere, and was randomly asking him to enter a relationship with her. Soul's body language screamed irritation, not his usual "cool" aura. She also knew that Soul wasn't one for overly shy girls like her. She automatically felt bad for the girl. Soul would probably let her down gently, but she seemed to be genuinely dedicated to winning his heart.

Her eyes burned into his back, and she was surprised that he hadn't whirled around with an expression of fear on his face. She was itching to know his reply, probably even more so than the girl. She swallowed hard as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah... sure," he grunted.

Maka felt the basis of tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe him! She thought he was better than that! She held him to a higher standard than most men, and had thought that maybe she could start thinking a smidgen more highly of those of the male gender around her.

"Yay! I'm so glad!" she jumped up and down like she'd just gotten a car for her birthday, and Maka felt rage boil in her stomach.

She couldn't watch. She didn't even look long enough to see Soul's back disappear down the hall. Maka hunched under a table, hugging herself tightly. _Why Soul?_


	4. Konfrontation

Maka hadn't been the only one watching the disappointing turn of events. Black hair adorned with sanzu lines whipped around as Death the Kid leaned harshly against the wall. He had been sure for the longest time that people couldn't be that stupid. He had been wrong. Even he, who Liz had deemed _romantically inept _could see how much Soul and Maka cared for each other. People who thought they only shared close friendship were painfully blind, and needed to see a doctor immediately.

"Wow, that was really dumb of him," Liz sneered. "Can't he see that what he's looking for is right in front of him?"

"I don't know," he whined, running a hand through his hair. This was almost as annoying as anything unsymmetrical. "Someone needs to talk some sense into him."

"Black*Star?" Patty offered.

"No sis," Liz replied. "He's too stupid, and not very good at giving advice."

"We can't count on her Dad either. He's too busy with his head in some girl's chest to even know what's going on," Kid spat.

"You know, you could talk to `im" Patty murmured.

Kid sighed. "I guess I'll have to. He'll never realize it, and by the time he does, she'll be done with him."

"Can't have that," Liz's hat was pulled down over her eyes to divert attention from her smirk.

"I just have to find the right time," Kid stared ahead into the hallway

* * *

The next day reared its head, seemingly uneventful. The Girls had decided to eat by themselves at lunch, and Soul didn't argue. They were probably talking about boys...or female issues... It was still strange, the girls always ate with them. Soul prided himself on being in a friend group that didn't practice many gender stereotypes. Also, he liked-no loved eating with Maka. Her close presence calmed him, and made her easier to look after. Because, you know, he _was_ her weapon..and it was his _job_ to look after her. Why would there be another reason?

"Why the heck are the girls not here?" he asked, hoping that the other two males would have an answer.

"You don't really care that the girls aren't here, you just wanna know where Maka is!" Black*Star teased.

"Not true!" he snarled defensively. "It's just... they always eat with us.."

"I think it has something to do with Maka," Kid muttered.

"Wh-what?" that caught Soul off guard.

"She does seem to be a bit cross with you," he sighed.

Soul looked down at his food. "I know that... It's just... I don't know why."

"Get'cher head outta' yer' ass!" Black*Star rolled his eyes.

"What is he talking about?" Soul pleaded.

"He might be referring to that girl you're dating," Kid hinted.

"That doesn't make any sense!" He roared, flying up from his chair. "She's been obsessing over finding me a girlfriend for the past few days, and I got one so that she could frickin' rest!"

He stormed out of the lunchroom, never glancing back at Kid and Black*Star. He was going to find Maka and he was going to end this right now. The walls of Shibusen were a blur as he sped down the hallways. Soul was being led by pure fury, and unfortunately it didn't have Soul Perception either, because he didn't know where the heck he was going.

Luck would have it that the girls would be gossiping just loud enough to hear, and that the door to their location would be left slightly ajar. Soul kicked open the door, all previous possibilities for an actual plan discarded. His furious red eyes needed only to scan the room for a second before he found his target. The "target" was not as easily scared by his angry demeanor as her female counterparts, and immediately rose to her feet in retaliation. Green eyes bore into red.

"Soul! What are you doing? At least knock first!" She yelled. "What do you want anyway?"

"You," the answer came out as a deep growl that he didn't know he had.

Maka blushed at the implications of that statement but her anger remained. "Go away!"

He strode across the room and grabbed her wrists. "No."

With that, he dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Once outside he lightly pinned her to the wall. She squirmed in his grip, albeit weakly. As much as he wanted to let her go and dispell this increasingly awkward atmosphere, this needed to be done.

"S-Soul...Lemme go!" She almost whimpered.

"No! Maka, look at me!" he protested. "Why are you so mad at me?"

Her eyes betrayed the desire of saying more, but she remained quiet.

"You keep avoiding me, and won't even look at me," His voice was close to a murmur. "You're not even Maka Chopping me! Now you won't even eat lunch with me... What did I do? I don't want you to be mad..."

He would definitely be winning the award for best lost puppy imitation, if there was such a thing. The hurt in his eyes only made Maka's throat close, and her heart drop. She was just about ready to break down and sob the answer to his question. Maka would have probably done so, if her anger hadn't suddenly boiled again.

"Why don't you tell that to your girlfriend then?!" she shouted. "Why do you care so much about what I feel all of a sudden? You don't need me at all! Why would you? She's pretty and kind, and not a flat chested bookworm!"

"Why wouldn't I care?" He yelled. "You're my meister, and my best friend! And.. uhhh... I really care about you!"

She could only stare, with a peculiar warm feeling building in her chest.

"Don't ever think I would leave you," his voice was sincere. "I will follow you anywhere and everywhere. And I won't ever leave unless you tell me to."

Their faces were impossibly close now, and his breath on her lips was sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. She wanted to pull her gaze from his, but she just _couldn't_. Soul seemed to be having the same reaction, except the fact that his face was as red as a tomato. Perhaps her face was too. She need only to see the reflection in his eyes to know. The time spent with their eyes locked seemed to last for an eternity, before she lightly pushed on his chest, releasing his grip on her entirely.

She completed the awkward moment by running down the hall in her embarrassment. He wasn't much better, staring at her retreat like a deer in headlights. He raised a shaky hand to the wall where Maka had just been.

"Wh-What just happened?"


	5. Two Sides of a Similar Coin

Soul stumbled down the hall in the opposite direction that Maka had run. What the actual hell had that been about? She was mad, but then she seemed really embarrassed.. And then she was.. He wasn't sure about that last one; his perceptiveness only went down to a certain level. Especially when he wasn't sure what emotion he perceived.

Soul knew one thing for sure. That girl, whoever she was, was causing Maka to get pissed at him (or at least that was the conclusion he drew from the whole ordeal) and he couldn't have that. Therefore, his solution to the problem was to get rid of her. They were breaking up _this _second. Heck, as soon as he saw Maka hightailing it down the hall, his mind considered him single.

He ran down hallway after hallway, turning random corners that formed into a completely dead end path through the school. Once in a while he'd poke his head into the nearest room, mostly finding nothing. Where were the frickin' faculty when they were needed? Soul started to fully accept the notion that he could literally be running through these corridors for the rest of his life. He wasn't exactly sure how big DWMA was. Maka had never lectured it to him, and he probably didn't pay attention in whatever class would have given him an answer to this question. Lucky for him only a seemingly short amount of time passed before he found the girl in question.

"Hey," he tried to sound cool, despite his raging heartbeat (which was caused by him running down the halls and totally not because of his excitement of patching things up with Maka).

"Oh hey," Her mood seemed to brighten the longer she held him in her gaze. It was slightly creepy.

"Listen, we have to talk," Even though he was slightly impatient, he wouldn't let her down harshly. It wouldn't be the cool thing to do.

Her expression dropped slightly, and he figured she knew what was coming. He really hated to do this, especially because he'd started this relationship in the first place, but his desire to at least regain friendship with Maka far outweighed his guilt.

"This..Isn't going to work..." Soul sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"It's because of her isn't it?" the girl murmured. "The one with the pigtails".

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his meister. "Yeah. Her name's Maka."

She snickered bitterly, prompting him to look at her again. She gripped her books tighter, staring at the ground.

"I knew I couldn't beat her. I don't even know why I tried," she whispered almost to herself.

Soul straightened up a bit. There was no reason for her to be disappointed with herself, this was technically his fault.

"Don't get down on yourself," he half growled. "It's not your fault, it's me. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better."

She sighed, obviously not convinced.

"Look...The only reason I started this was because my magical cat wouldn't stop shoving her unrealistically sized bosom in my face, I didn't appreciate being suffocated, and Maka was getting super pissed. You did nothing wrong! I just figured that was the wrong reason to start a relationship...Y'know?"

She looked up at him slowly and nodded. Good. They had an understanding. Now to sort things out with his favorite pig-tailed bookworm.

"See ya around," he smirked, padding away. "You'll find some guy, prolly not as cool as me, that'll like ya a lot. You'll see."

* * *

"What am I doing?"

Maka slid down the wall of an empty classroom until her butt hit the floor. Her heart was still pounding from earlier. Her mind recounted the details. Soul yanking her out of the classroom…Pinning her against the wall... His face inches from hers... his breath painfully close to her neck... _UGH what the actual hell?_

Since when did she think about guys that way? When did she think about _Soul_ in that way? Sure she found him attractive, a lot of girls did. It just hadn't been that important to her.. Maka knew him better than the bad boy scythe with the mop of white hair. She saw his cool side; she saw his uncool side (the side of him that acted like a human being with feelings). She fought beside him, and lived beside him for as long as she could remember. She couldn't stop the twinge of pride in her chest when she remembered him playing the piano.

Maka was still pissed at him though. How could he date that girl? She knew her anger was unfair. She wasn't his girlfriend neither he her boyfriend. She couldn't help but feel like he was hers-and in a way he was. He was her weapon. Maka blushed when she realized how possessive she was being. He had a right to date whoever he wanted! It was none of her business or concern!

What to do next? With the issue somewhat resolved, she had no idea what to do. She could go look for Soul, but he probably wouldn't even talk to her. Under no circumstances would she go back and eat lunch with her friends, not unless she wanted to get interrogated and gossiped over. Her Papa would be no help at all, and would possibly make it worse considering he hated Soul. To top it off, she wouldn't be able to go back to the apartment because school wasn't over yet. Perhaps staring at the ceiling would keep her occupied until lunch was over.


	6. Resoullution

The next step in Soul's plan was to talk to Maka. Hopefully she would be reasonable, and let him explain himself. Why the hell would she be so mad about the girl? Dim lights flickered in his head regarding the subject of jealousy, but he ignored them. That made absolutely no sense. Maka had never shown any signs of liking him in _that_ way.

Black*Star and Liz had teased him and Maka about seeming like a married couple, but he figured they were being stupid. Grabbing your partner's hand when you were watching TV late at night, wrapping your arm over their shoulder when flirty guys came near, and hugging her tightly when you were stressed was normal, right? Soul shook his head violently, as if his thoughts would fall out of his ears. Overthinking was never his thing. It was too confusing and he was too cool for that.

He really wished he had Maka's Soul Perception Ability, because his Maka sensors were on the fritz. What Soul did know, was that she wouldn't have returned to the girls. They'd just embarrass her to no end with their wild assumptions.

"Might as well read then," that was Maka.

His head swiveled to the door to his right that he probably would have passed had she not given herself away.

"Or you could talk to me," He couldn't recall when his hand had opened the door, and stepped inside.

"S-Soul!" Maka jumped, with slightly pinked cheeks. She hadn't forgotten what transpired between them not long ago.

"Calm down Albarn," he flashed her a grin filled with sharp white teeth.

"Whatever." she glared at him, her book readied in her hand.

"Why're you mad at me?" he asked softly.

"I'm not Soul.. I mean I have no right to be.."she murmured, staring at her lap.

"That doesn't mean you aren't," He padded over to her and sat down.

"I'm not," it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"You are, and I can tell it has something to do with that girl," Soul growled.

"That doesn't matter. If she makes you happy, then I'm happy," She turned away from him.

"She doesn't. Besides, If you're not happy, I'm not happy. I broke up with her if that makes you feel better," he wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her shoulder blades.

She clutched the hands that were resting on her belly button, as her stomach dropped. Soul didn't have to do that for her. If he was happy, then she would learn how to deal with it. It was so frustrating how he could be like this, really annoying and rude yet kind and considerate.

"I'm sorry Soul... You didn't have to.." her voice was painfully tight.

"Don't be, the only reason I asked her out was to make you stop spazzing, and the whole Blair thing of course," He murmured.

Her pigtails whipped around as she stared at him wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yeah, you get all stressed and cranky when you're tryin' to solve stuff, so I did it for you. I didn't know you were going to get mad.." he remarked sheepishly while blushing.

"About that," she sighed. "That girl.. She followed us when we were called into the Death Room, and she was in the Envy chapter of the Book of Eibon.."

"What do you mean?" he urged.

"She told me I wasn't good enough to have you as a partner.. I couldn't even wield the mop she gave me. I tried and tried but it kept falling to the floor.. She told me I was just dragging you down.." Her voice was straining with the effort it took to keep under control.

"Shut up," he snarled, hugging her tighter. "You've never dragged me down, you've kinda' done the opposite.. Made me a better person, y'know?"

She managed to turn in his grasp so she was facing him. "Do you actually mean that?"

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. He immediately recoiled with a face that resembled an apple. She looked just as surprised, and it didn't look like she was going to hit him. He immediately scrambled to make an excuse for his actions.

"Uhhhh I ummm.. I'm sorry I just-" he stammered.

She silenced him with a kiss on the lips. He really felt like he could have died right then and there. His meister just kissed him. His meister. Maka Albarn. Chairwoman of the men hate club. His meister just _kissed_ him!

"Part of the reason I was mad was because.. I like like you Soul. I guess I got jealous.." She admitted shyly.

Soul was very excited. Partly because his meister wasn't mad at him anymore, partly because he was hugging her, and partly because this meant that she liked him.

"You actually got jealous?" He laughed. "And who says "like like" anymore? You really are-" he began, rudely interrupted by a book in his cranium.

"Don't laugh at me!" Maka fumed.

"I was going to say awesome!" He cringed, still laughing "...At least something good came out of this"

Maka nodded.

"And BONUS Blair will probably leave me alone for good!" he cheered.

Back at the apartment, a dark purple cat awoke from her slumber. She stretched, sticking her rump up in the air and letting her claws sink into the wood floor. She stared blankly at the wall before letting out a tiny sneeze.

* * *

**That's it folks, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**You should be expecting another Soul Eater fic from me soon(despite the fact that I kind of have writers block and no new ideas..)**

**-Diggy-MO**


End file.
